


Revenge

by bukalay



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Revenge, Yuri died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukalay/pseuds/bukalay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karol was to be assassinated, Yuri protected him at the cost of the older one's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

> It has been a few minutes before Yuri’s death sunk in inside Karol’s mind, but surprisingly he didn’t cry or wail in anguish, he just took Yuri’s sword, wiped the blood from it by using a white cloth that was already inside his satchel.

> Karol’s overall appearance now is that of a bloodstained boy. His brown pants are now red from kneeling on the pool of blood Yuri’s body made.
> 
> Luckily he brought with him a prototype of the communicator the genius of Aspio made. Each member of Brave Vesperia during the Entelexeia crisis had one, meaning the good Princess Estelle has one, even the commandant Scifo has one.
> 
> Karol dialed in Judith’s communicator as he tried to establish contact with the Krityan.
> 
> “Hello?” Judith’s voice came from the communicator
> 
> “Judith, can you come to Halure?”
> 
> “Karol? Sure I can, what happened?”
> 
> “Please just come here” was Karol’s only reply as he ended his call.
> 
> Lucky for Karol, Repede somehow managed to tear some of the assassin’s clothes.
> 
> A few minutes of waiting, Judith arrived then he saw Yuri’s lifeless body.
> 
> “Karol, what happened?” Judith asked as she carried Yuri’s lifeless body.
> 
> “Yuri and I were on a mission, turns out the mission was actually the bait, then assassins arrived. Long Story short, Yuri protected me” Karol said stoically.
> 
> “what’s your plan now?” Judith asked her boss, not as a subordinate but as a friend.
> 
> “I’m completing the mission. Besides Yuri gave me a new one on a whim and I plan to do it.” Karol grinned, but Judith can see that the grin was just a mask, a mask she knows too well.
> 
> “I see, what do you plan with Yuri’s body?”
> 
> “if possible, I want Commandant Scifo to at least see his childhood friend one last time, but I’ll be the one to inform him. Please inform everyone else”
> 
> “Repede. I’m sorry but can you track down this scent for me boy?” Karol kneeled down at the dog’s level of eyesight and offered the torn cloth to the dog’s nose.
> 
> Repede started smelling the cloth, looked around and barked in the direction of Deidon Hold.
> 
> “that’s where they are huh?”
> 
> Karol removed the blastia from Yuri’s wrist and put it on his own. He also took Yuri’s sword.
> 
> He then removed the satchel from his body and gave it to Judith.
> 
> ———————————————————————————————————
> 
> Karol and Repede now find themselves surrounded by assassins, no doubt there to kill him.
> 
> This is when Karol’s emotions took over, he could only see red. These were the people who killed his subordinate, the closest he got to a loving big brother.
> 
> “Demon Fang!” Karol shouted as he slashed the ground before him and took out three assassins in front of him.
> 
> The assassins also made their move, they quickly run towards the boy.
> 
> Repede, also made his move. The dog slashed every single assassin he could see. Who could blame him, his owner has just been killed in front of him.
> 
> “I call upon the power of the judgment blade, release the might of your brilliant colors!” Karol started as he stabbed the blade to the ground
> 
> “Prism Sword!” Karol shouted
> 
> Seven differently colored blades came from the sky one after the other and circled around the area where the assassins are  _hiding_. Killing every one of them.
> 
> The arte drained Karol for a short while, this was the perfect opportunity to strike back.
> 
> Unfortunately, they underestimated the dog.
> 
> Repede just came in rushing and slashed anyone who dared approach Karol’s vulnerable form.
> 
> “Nice Aid Smash!” Karol shouted as he smashed the ground with the sword he is holding and a healing aura relieved Karol and Repede.
> 
> "augh!" one assassin survived Repede’s onslaught. the dog made a move to finish the job but Karol stopped the dog.
> 
> "I could end your life this instant" Karol said coldly, "tell me who sent you to kill me"


End file.
